Imbue Element: Fire
Skill Tree Flametongue *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 3 *Cooldown: None *Description: Imbue the Battle Mage's weapon to deal Fire-based damage instead of Physical damage. *Effect: This spell imbue their owner's weapon with Fire damage and allow them to use all Imbue Fire techniques. All Physical damage will be converted into Fire-based damage. Fire Nova *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Flametongue (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Damage: Physical Drive * (1d4 + 0.5 per additional Rank) *Cooldown: 1 turn *Description: The Battle Mage adds a powerful Fire-based damage blast to their basic attack. *Effect: The Battle Mage deals a basic attack which, on hit, releases a huge Fire blast that damages their foe by Physical Drive * (1d4 + 0.5 per additional Rank) and has 5% chance per Rank to inflict Seal Movement. This technique requires Flametongue to be active. Enfire *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Flametongue (1) *Type: Passive *Description: Increase the amount of Fire damage dealt when using Flametongue. *Effect: Increases the Fire-based weapon damage while imbued with Flametongue by Physical Drive * (0.5 per Rank). Heat Wave *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Enfire (4) *Type: Passive * Range: 1.5 cells *Description: Imbued weapons by Flametongue becomes so hot that they can inflict Burn. *Effect: When using Flametongue, each foe within Range have 5% chance per Rank to be inflicted by Burn each time their turn comes up. Flame Sweep *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Fire Nova (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: The Battle Mage will empower their weapon to deal the most Fire-based damage possible to a single target. *Effect: When using this technique, the Battle Mage will use all their power to infuse Fire directly into their weapon. Their foe's Fire Resistance will be reduced by Physical Drive * (1 per Rank), without going under 0 against the Battle Mage's next Fire-imbued attack. Blaze Blitz *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Fire Nova (3) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 3 *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: Powerful attack that hits a large area of effect with a Fire-based technique. *Effect: This technique has a different impact area depending on the user's weapon. When using a melee weapon, the Battle Mage will rotate on themselves to propagate a circle of Fire around them, having an Area of Effect of 1.5 cells on the sides and behind and 2 cells in front. When using a ranged weapon, they will target a specific spot and create a blast from there which covers an Area of Effect of 3 by 3 cells. Each character will receive damage equal to a basic attack but with a penalty of Physical Drive * (5 - 1 per additional Rank). This technique requires Flametongue to be active. Soulsaber Strike *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Flame Sweep (2) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Damage: Physical Drive * (1d10 + 1.5 per additional Rank) *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: The Battle Mage will trigger a powerful technique to deals a huge amount of Fire-based damage and adds a slight possibility to Petrify their foe. *Effect: This technique will deal Fire-based damage equal to Physical Drive * (1d10 + 1.5 per additional Rank). The Fire blow have 10% chance + 2% per additional Rank to inflict Petrify. This technique requires Flametongue to be active. White Flame *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Blaze Blitz (3) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: None *Description: Transforms red heating flames into a white soothing flames which restores Health Points on hit. *Effect: Transforms Flametongue's Fire-based damage into a White Flame that will restore Health Points instead of dealing damage. Using White Flame will restore target character Health Points by Physical Drive * (1d10 + 1 per additional Rank). This technique can be increased by skills that improves imbued Fire-based damage. Fire Infusion *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: White Flame (2), Soulsaber Strike (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase * Tech Cost: 4 * Cooldown: None *Description: Combines Fire Imbuing with another element imbue which creates a combined element. *Effect: Allow the Battle Mage to combine any Fire-based imbue with another Element they own as an Battle Mage Tree choice. Acid (Water), Smoke (Wind), Inferno (Thunder) and Lava (Earth) are the possible combinations with Fire. The new Element will only take into consideration the lowest Element Resistance between the two elements and will add the new element's effect in addition.